Deathclawothropy
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: A man has everything taken from him by the Enclave and wanders the wasteland pining for revenge. She is an outcast of the most dangerous species in the Wasteland for being smarter than the rest. Together they will take revenge on their creators and uncover a conspiracy that will change both their lives forever. Tears will be shed an love kindled in the new irradiated frontier.
1. Chapter 1

**Heres a terror romance for you guys and girls out there. Heres a proposal for the origin of deathclaws and the cruelty of the enclave, following the life of one guy as he teaches and begins to understand what it means to be human. Lets begin.**

* * *

I just woke up to my alarm clock ringing the Vaut-Tec approved music. Time in particular time it was "Its all over". I groaned as I turned over and hit the head of my alarm clock that was a bobble head of "Vault-guy" or the overseer as we dwellers knew it. My little clock had vault-guy holding a clock with the digittal time on it and on his feet was a sign that said "Hard Work is Happy Work!"

I groaned and slid out from y covers on my box style bed with white sheets and a white comforter and guess what? White pillows! I stood up, stretched and put on my mandatory vault 208 suit on and zipped it up. I looked around my room. There was a window out into the hallway that you could look into the room across the hall but it worked vice versa as well. There were a few Vault-Tec approved books on a shelf I liked to call my "Library". There was my teddy bear named Merit from my childhood on that shelf with the 9 small books on said shelf. I had a desk below it with a pen, paper, and some of my uncompleted writing projects, and lastly my pip-boy.

After strapping on y pip-boy, I went to the cafeteria and had my breakfast of rehydrated eggs. Breakfast option 3. It was terrible but I had nothing better to compare it to at the time so I thought it was good. I went to the "Chapel". Originally for religious services it was supposed to keep people sane and spirited. Slowly people became much more secular and the Chapel emptied over several generations. When the G.O.A.T. decided I should be the "Chaplain" I had mixed feelings. I'd get an easy cushiony job that I could pursue my writing but I hd to moniter activity every day and send a report to the overseer. Usually consisted of "No activity". It got a little lonely in there as I was never popular with the girls and didn't have any friends except for Jeremy, Scott, and Mike.

"What do you think would win if a Radroach fought a Molerat?" Mike asked as we sat in the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Molerat. They're way tougher." Jeremy answered.

"Wait a second. A radroach can call more radroaches to the point where theres hundreds and 5 molerats couldn't win."

"Well played. I never thought of it like that. But in a one on one fight, the molerat would win." Jeremy said.

"Oh, I'm positive of that."

I don't remember much of our coversations after that... I think... Yeah, thats it. We went to the Chapel and read the Vault-Tec approved books I had, which primarily included the Pre-war classics that were even old for their time. I was fascinated by the old Horror Author, H.P. Lovecraft. He wrote stories that were so interesting and deep that it gave later horror authors nightmares. He made up gods like "Cthulhu" and everything that happened in call of cthulhu sounded eerily like an incident in 1987 where a group of sailors went missing, Pirates in strange glowing ships started prowling, and pieces of the ocean began to float up and become moving Islands. And after studying all this a researcher/detective looking into the after went insane and spoke in some weird tongue noone understood until he took his life in 1990. I read all that in a magazine that was discarded in the chapel behind a bookshelf.

We laughed and joked at things we found funny because today was our day off. The overseer said we had enough suplies that he could give us the day off to just relax.  
It was a good day. Well... I thought it would be...

I sat in the large lounge chair in the library in the backroom behind the Chapel. I'd just read a quote by H.P. Lovecraft that said:

"Heaven knows where I'll end up - but it's a safe bet that I'll never be at the top of anything! Nor do I particularly care to be."

I frowned in concentration on this. Thats when the sirens started screaming.

I jumped from my chair and caried the book with me as I hadn't thought to put it down, and ran out into the halls. The guards were running to the elevators, guns and battons in hand at full speed, a sprint. I ran toward the elevator so I could see what was happening. I heard a whimpering from closet as I passed. I skidded to a halt and opened it up. There was a little girl I knew, her name was Abigail.

She was small and blonde and had round blue eyes. She was crying. I bent down. "Hey. Abigail."

She stopped crying for a moment and looked up at me. "Yes?" She sniffled.

"Its me, the chaplain. Do you know where your mom is?" I asked.

"When the loud noises started mommy ran away. I hate the loud noises! Please make them stop!"

A horrifying thought dawned on me. Amelia, Abigails mother, left her to die. That bitch! But Abigail needed help and I wasn't going to leave her.

I sighed. "Come on, lets go find your mom."

"Ok..." She sniffled. I then grabbed her small hand delicately and pulled her along. when we were inside the elevator there was a loud 'BOOM' and the elevator shook dropping some long undisturbed dust from the light panes above and they flickered. But the elevator kept going up. When the doors opened I picked her up and clutched her to my chest as I ran down the hall to the emergency exit that has never been opened. But the overseer had to let us out. He couldn't let us die.

I had to run past the door leading to the main vault opening and paused a moment to see the commotion. The vault door had been blasted open and the guards were pumping lead into the smoke barrier where the door had been. Then two large metal men(I assumed it was a kind of power armor. I read about them in some of the old war books.  
They looked different though... like an illustration of a prototype... X-model?) But it didn't matter. They had laser rifles and started shooting the guards as the bullets just glanced off their thick armor. The guards fell one by one as they were shot with the rifles and the few stupid enough to use their batons were swiped aside and you could see their bones snap as they impacted the wall or floor. Abigail whimpered when she heard the guards screams. Then a man in a formal black business suit with an old war-world gas-mask covering his face, stepped through.

He pulled out a slim laser pistol that fit in one hand and fired at the remaining guards. Their bodies were falling but I was already running with Abigail in my arms.  
After rounding te corner I heard the door to the entrnce get blasted oen and I ran faster. Faster than I had ever my entire life. We managed to make it to the emergency exit.  
Abigail's mother was there.

I sneered at her and set abigail down. Abigail ran to her as nothing had happened. Amelia looked surprised to see her daughter of 3 but not upset. I counted everyone in the room. I couldn't find Mike, Jeremy, or scott. I was beginning to get worried. But I heard the loud boot clanks coming down the hallway and I had to close the door.  
I closed my eyes as I knew if my friends were still alive, i'd just damned them.

I ran over and pressed the intercom button to the overseers office.

"Overseer!" I cried into the button. Then I began to hear voices through it.

"Ah. Mr. Alias. I've expected you." The overseer said.

Then a raspy muffled voice came through. "Johnathan. Oh what a willing pawn you are."

"What do you mean? I give you the vault and you give me freedom from it!"

It chuckled darkly then coughed raspily. "A different kind of freedom Johnathan."

"What? No! Don't do this! We had a deal!" Johnathan screamed.

"We did. And your end is complete. Now you recieve your reward."

The then there was the overseer screaming bloodcurldingly and a laser shot went off. Then there was silence. The room was quiet and still. Then people started panicking.

We heard a thumping noise down the hall and we paniced even more. Some men used their bodies to shield the door. Then the door exploded off the hinges sening them and the door flying into a wall and crushing them to paste. People screamed and cried as the two power suited men entered through the smoke. They paused and one of them listened to a communicator for a moment nd I vaguely heard the words:

"End them." In the hollow, raspy, muffled voice.

They raised their rifles to the crown and they screamed and cried. People fell like wheat struck from a shaft. I held my arms infront of me and a blast struck my chest.  
It was like red-hot fire that coursed through my body from there. I felt my heart explode and I fell to the ground and ceased my breath.

I dreamed of a light that was raised in a beautiful sky of stars I had never seen but read of in stories. Many of my freinds walked into it. But my feet remained planted in the grassy ground. They looked back at me and smiled and mouthed goodbye. I didnt understand. When they all disappeared the light abruptly stopped shining and then it was quiet. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and saw a woman in robes. I couldn't see any of her face except her mouth and she was smiling. Then I heard a loud whistleing and then I heard a loud explosion and there was a blinding flash of light then a pulse and an unstoppable blazing wind that blew me back. I had trouble standing firm and hheld my arms out infront of me. My vault suit burnt off and I was naked. But the woman behind me remained firmly rooted and only her cloak moved in the wind.

Then the light dulled and I felt dry blazing rain falling from the sky and coursing through me. It burnt every atom in my body and I fell to the ground on my knees.  
Then the woman spoke in an echhoing sing-song tone.

"Is the purifying rain of Atom not beautiful? oes it not feel good to cleanse the skin if its imperfections?"

"Who are you?" I asked in a pained yelling voice.

"I am Beta. Daughter of Atom. And you my chosen, are not to die just yet. I have a plan for you. And I know you will bring it to fruition. Now wake!"

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself at the bottom of a cold pile of heavy things. I stretched and felt something familiar but I couldn't place it. I felt around some more as the memories of what had occured flooded back. Then I recognized what I held. It was a human arm. I found myself at the bottom of a pile of the corpses of everyone i'd ever known and loved. I stifled a gasp and the air smelt of rotting mean, fear, and burnt flesh. I needed real fresh air. I clawed and kicked against their corpses and I began to cry as I was halfway out. The tears were washing away the blood and dead skin on my face.

I clawed my way to the top and took a gulp of air. It was hot and energized. It tasted fresher than the vault air but it hurt more to breath and my lungs stung some at every breath.  
I'd grow used to it eventually. Then I crawled off the pile of corpses and crawled out onto the ground, clawing at the dirt and sand. Then I opened y eyes and forced my weak and wobbly legs to stand up. I looked down and saw a familiar shape. It was little Abigail. Her face was burnt black and her left arm broken to bits.

I turned around nd threw up at the sight and cried even more. When I gathered my wits I bent down and shakingly closed her black eyelids over her burnt empty eyes and whispered:

"I will avenge you. All of you. I will never forgive this." I took a deep breath. "The timing of death, like the ending of a story, gives a changed meaning to what preceded it. -Mary Catherine Bateson."

Then I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes and looked out at the horizon. The sun was setting but it was very hot and ruined buildings lay here and there with a few skeletons. I saw what appeared to be a city off in the distance. I took a deep breath and didn't look back. I had to leave too many ghosts behind and I didn't want one following me as I walked into the sunset towards the ruined city.

* * *

 **That's about it. Chapter 2 soon. Please and consider it a personal favor to me, REVIEW. I do my best to respond to every one. If you liked it just favorite and follow. Thanks guys. REVIEW and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2 for you guys. I know its been a while. And I apoligize. Just a lot of stuff going on... and yeah. My usual spill. Enjoy.**

* * *

I limped towards the city but it was farther than I thought and I had to find shelter wherever I could. I saw an old blasted house along the road that I'd found.  
I wasn't aware of all the nasty ABOVE ground creatures at the time. I just knew that I wasn't going to make it to the ruins at night with my limp. All my life i'd spent in a vacuum. We were told that the surface was uninhabitable and we wouldn't be able to leave for a few more generations. The fallout hadn't killed me yet so I saw a bit of incorectness in their prediction.

Part of the roof was caved in and the whole house was rotting. The porch was falling down into the ground and the wood was black. A swinging bench layed on the burnt rotting porch with its chains fllen to the ground having been melted in past by some intense heat, Something felt terrible in my stomach and I tasted blood.  
I limped into the house and closed the door. There was a resonating 'thud' as the door closed.

Furniture was burnt and tossed about. Monstrous footprints covered the floor. Saw a set of old stairs going up and another hall going off into what looked like a darkened kitchen.  
I saw a couch up the stairs. I was very tired and I felt terrible. The pain was increasing and I had to spit blood to keep it from filling up my mouth. I tried to step up the first stair and I fell on my face. I was fading. I looked up the stair with blurry vision and blood from my gums poored out of my mouth. I crawled for all I was worth.

I think I made it up three before I tried to reach for the couch in my delerium and fainted, sure I was going to die. I looked up with blurry vision and the world turned black.

I stood in the wasteland from before. It was dry and hot. The sun beat down and green clouds gathered in the distance and thundered like some kind of radioactive storm.  
I saw no civilization in sight. Then heard a voice behind me whisper:

"Isn't it beautiful? The world cleansed with atom purifying flames? I have taken a liking to you follower. Not yet. You will not die just yet..."

I looked over my shoulder and saw teh girl who called herself Beta. She smiled and then I heard a loud crackling of thunder. I turned around and found the huge green storm upon battering the hard radioactive earth with green lightning bolts. The clouds rushed over me and Beta dissappeared when they made contact. I couldn't see through the thick clouds and I struggled to breathe. Then in a moment, I saw a bolt come down and strike me. The energy burned and coursed through me aand then I feinted.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on the red couch I had tried so hard to reach. I found a person standing over me. I tried to focus my eyes and saw theis person was a SHE. She wore a patched together Duster and had high, lace up boots. She had a tight button up shirt inside the duster. She had long dark hair and her features seemed Asian. Her eyes slanted sightly but were more open than I'd read in books. She had some kind of black goggles wrapped around her head. She was sticking a needle in my stomach and pulled it out.

She looked at me. "Oh, look who's awake. You're a lucky bastard, you know. Had we not been moving throught the area, you'd be dead right now Vault-pussy." She stated with a slight chuckle.

"Who are you?" I managed to choke out.

"Well, my name Mizore. My parents thought wed stick to tradition and choose a name from our ancestral home or some shit. Nobady knows what it means but its unique.  
But I prefer my Nickname, Nut. Something that people remember. So who are you Vault-Pussy?"

I hadn't caught her insult. "M-My name is Charles... Um, Charles Thresh."

"Charles Thresh the vault-pussy. I think I can remember that. The chief will want to get look at you. I wasted a stim and some Rad-away on you so I hope he doesn't decide to shoot you immediately."

I cringed at this description.

"Hey Bolt! I've got him Alive!" She shouted.

"On my way!" A man shouted from down-stairs.

"A man in metal and Combat armor came up the stairs flanked by two Assaultron model robots. "Hello Vault-Pussy. You're lucky to be alive an i'd say you owe us." He said.  
He walked up and got on one knee so e could look me in the eye. Then he whispered:

"So tell me where your vault is."

It occured to me he wanted to raid it. So I told him the truth. "Everyone but me is dead. The enclave took it." Then he punched me so hard I felt my jaw shift.

"LIAR!" he shouted. "The enclave is just a myth! A legend to frigten children! Do you think I'm an idiot!" He shouted. I sat up. At this motion, Mizore pulled a laser pistol out on me and put it to my head.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." She told me.

Then the man pulled out a comba knife and put it to my throat. "Tell me what happed or I swear to god, i'll slit your goddamn throat!" He shouted.

"I told you!" I shouted back. "Men in power armor came in and slaughtered everyone!" His face looked so angry he was in pain. Then he pulled it back and stood up.

"Do with him what you wish. I will not deal with this shit anymore." He said walking away dow the stairs with the assaultrons still flanking him.

"I'm sorry for my associates behavior." She pulled the gun away from my head. "He can get a bit intense at times. If you want the truth, we're raiders. We kill, rob, and steal from most who cross our path. We, the Nuts and Bolts, group is just me and bolt. We have programming and repairing knowhow so we made a gang composed of robots.  
I could kill you but that'd be a waste. I think I should bring you on the team." She made a slight cuckle. "It'll piss bolt off and I've never had a boy toy before...  
Too much time spent killing. It'd be nice." Then she knelt down. "Get comfortable trainee. We leave at nightfall.

Then I put my hands to my head and thought about the hell that was happening. To be perfectly honest, I looked up a bit to look at Mizore's ass as she walked down the stairs. I was slightly ashamed of myself but it could be worse. I could be dead. I heard the rumbling of the machines downstairs. Then a handy-bot came floating up the stairs with some drink on a silver tray.

"Hello." It said I a calm British accent. "My name is Alfred, Sir. I'm the nut and bolt gangs robotic butler and the only machine specifically made to do something other than frighten, Interrogate, or Kill. It looked at e with its weird stalked, jointed, lensed eyes. It blinked. It looked like an old camera flash. Then it extended the silver tray with the beverage on it. "Nuka Cola, sir?"

I was hesitant in grabbing it but I did and then popped it open. I'd never seen a drink like this before. I took a sip. The first thought that came to mind was 'Nectar of the gods'. Then I drank it fast. Alfred floated on standby until given further instructions or another request.

I looked at the machine. "What do you know of your masters, Alfred?"

"Much actually, sir."

"Would you mind sharing?"

"Not at all."

"Then tell me all you know about them."

"Very Good, Sir."

Then it proceeded to tell me the two members stories and what they actually did. I have to say I was surprised at what that bolt guy was capable of. I hoped their next stop would be the ruins. Luckily, I was right.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys. I just want to get this one out. Review and follow for more. Favorites are also appreciated. Have a nice day. PM me if you want to talk. Have a nice day.**


End file.
